


Realization Is An Angry Monster

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Fighting To Love You [2]
Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: (See last Fic in this Series for details.), AU, Alternating POV?, Angry!Conner, But they broke up., Canon Divergence, Jackson has a crush..., Jealous!Conner, Light Case Made-Up Stuff, M/M, Morrison Sibling Fluff, Most likely OOC, Sam & Conner were Secret Lovers, Stupid tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: After the break-up, Sam has moved on...Leaving Conner to realize what he has lost.--- --- ---Plot: During a case that has connections that could, once again, spell out ruin for Mrs. Morrison's campaign, Hayes' brother (Jackson Morrison) is determined to stay in the loop and decides to keep himself involved with the case as well. Hayes doesn't care as long as her brother doesn't try to impede the investigation, and she partners her brother with Sam to keep an eye on him....*Light Case work, NOT heavily detailed...(Probably wrote things that can't actually happen, especially not within a 5-day time frame, but this is fanfiction, so does it matter?)*





	

_"If you're not willing to admit what we have to others...Then, clearly, what we have isn't good enough to keep."_

 

Conner curses as he drops his pen onto the papers on his desk. He tried to busy himself with work to get his mind off Sam, but it wasn't working. No matter what he did, something would trigger a memory of his lover and he'd replay what the man said to him all over again.

　

Naomi had texted earlier, saying she would be late coming in, but that she'd be ready to start work before she even stepped through the door.

　

Conner's mind gives him enough time to wonder if the woman had gotten drunk by drinking the entire bottle of champagne...Before prompting him to his drive over to Sam's place, Sam letting him in, then Sam's words that told him they were through.

　

With a tired sigh, Conner gets up from his chair and heads for his door. Maybe some fresh air will help put his mind at ease and allow him to think of something else. He's almost to the door for the stairs when he catches sight of Sam walking into the room where the CIU always met to go over their cases. Tess and Frankie were already there, and they greeted their teammate with raised heads and mild smiles.

　

Conner tightens his hold on the doorknob and walks through with a little more force than necessary. He practically stomps up the stairs to the roof and goes through the access door, feeling like he was escaping a tragic fire.

　

Wind hits his face and he closes his eyes to take in a deep, calming breath.

　

He can move on without Sam. He didn't need Sam. Sam was only one person. Sam was wonderful. He wished Sam would understand the constant pressures looming over him. But if Sam wasn't willing to, then Conner would move on without him.

　

Conner opens his eyes with a deep frown.

　

Why can't he stop thinking about Sam?

　

\--- - ---

　

"Okay, people, dazzle me with our next choice in cases!" Hayes claps her hands together as she looks at her teammates expectantly.

　

Tess speaks up first, "There's a woman convicted of-"

　

"I have a case for you," Jackson Morrison states, interrupting the young woman and stepping into the room.

　

"I don't remember it being 'take your brother to work day'," Hayes comments as she crosses her arms over her chest. "What brings you here?"

　

"There's a reporter, Thomas Riptide," Jackson starts as he hands over a file to his sister. "He's causing a rift between mom's supporters-"

　

"We work on cases involving people convicted of crimes," Fankie interjects.

　

"Precisely," Jackson nods his head. "Thomas's cousin was convicted of first degree murder. The strongest evidence against him was the testimony of Eddie Bruno-"

　

"One of Mrs. Hayes' strongest supporters," Tess finishes for him.

　

"I take it Mr. Riptide, interesting last name by the way...He thinks his cousin is innocent?" Hayes clarifies, looking to her brother for an affirmative, which she gets with a nod. "Says here he's served ten out of his twenty year sentence, so we'll either make sure he finishes, or let him out early."

　

"Does that mean we're taking the case?" Sam asks, stepping closer to have a look at the file.

　

"Normally, I wouldn't give a hoot about who is saying what about my mother, let alone my mother's friends, but," Hayes smiles at her brother. "I owe Jackson one, so we'll do this for him. However, the CIU will still pursue the truth, not what my mother's backer would want us to find."

　

"I would expect nothing less," Jackson smiles.

　

"I thought the great Hayes Morrison didn't believe in doing anyone any favors," Sam remarks dryly as the woman walks over to the white board.

　

"That's is true for everyone but my brother, who has always been there for me my entire life, but whom I have rarely been there for at all." Hayes announces matter-of-factly as she puts the photo of their next case, Ryan Doland, on the center of the board with a magnet. When she turns to her team to tell them the basic run-down, she notices her brother is still in the room.

　

"Jackson," Hayes tilts her head at the man. "Not that I hate to be in your presence, but why are you still here?"

　

"I thought I'd stay and...watch over the case?" Jackson shrugs, remaining near the doorway as he rocks back on his heels, nervously.

　

"Frankie," Hayes puts the files in front of the man. "You pull Doland's case up for us while I take my brother aside, will you? Thanks."

　

　

Hayes grabs hold over her brother's arm and directs him to an empty room.

　

　

"Okay, spill," Hayes puts her hands on her hips. "With Mom's election practically around the corner, shouldn't you be -I don't know- hitting the streets and setting up enless speeches and dinner parties?"

　

"Although I am mother's campaign manager, I am also an invested sibling concerning my sister's affairs."

　

"Jackson. Really. What's going on?"

　

The man sighs with a roll of his eyes. "I want to be in the loop. If Riptide is right about Bruno lying on the stand to put Doland in prison, I need to know when you do so I can start on damage control."

　

"I can keep you in the loop!" Hayes exclaims with enthusiasm. "I've told you about all my other cases without much prompting, sometimes without you even asking! If there's anything I'm phenomenal at, it's texting juicy details to my brother."

　

"Yes, but phones can be hacked and being there is faster than getting a message that you might neglect to send or can't because your phone has died."

　

"Where is the brotherly love?"

　

"Please, Hayes?" Jackson interlaces his fingers in front of his face. "I promise to keep quiet and not interfere. You can even send me out if I'm being a distraction."

　

"You can't be around for the interviews," Hayes states with a point of her finger.

　

"Fine."

　

"You will be absolutely silent, in the back of the room, and you will not try to paint your own view on things."

　

"Absolutely."

　

"Unless I ask for it, then feel free to speak your mind, but keep the 'Mom-Support' to zero."

　

"Mom's not directly involved, so that'll be easy."

　

"Okay," Hayes sighs, lowering her finger. "Seriously though, Jackson, do not impede my investigation and you better not tell anyone anything that you see or hear while we're working."

　

"My lips are sealed until you say otherwise."

　

"I only get five days, I can't afford to clean up a mess that you made because that is SO wrong and I'm no good at it."

　

Jackson smiles. "I'm just an observer. I might even need to leave to work on the campaign. Just think of me as another body in the room."

　

"Because that's what I need right now." Hayes laughs as she strides out of the room to go back into the meeting room with her team which is now complete with Maxine; her brother follows behind.

　

　

"Park it in the back and zip," Hayes points to an empty seat that her brother immediately walks to. She walks over to Fankie, "Why don't you explain what we're working with?"

　

"Ryan Doland, convicted of first degree murder of Norville Weith," Frankie points to each picture in turn. "Eddie Bruno was the only witness who claims to have seen Doland walk into Weith's house around the time of the murder."

　

"I'm ignoring the man's horrible name and moving on to why Bruno was around Weith's house," Hayes looks to her teammate for an answer.

　

"The two were ex-boyfriends, recently broken up over commitment issues."

　

Sam makes a strange noise, earning everyone's attention. The ADA clears his throat and looks to his phone, purposely ignoring the stares.

　

"Doland claims that he was no where near Weith's place, but didn't have an alibi that could prove it," Frankie picks up again. "He says that he did see the man earlier that day, but it was at a coffee shop and that our vic seemed pretty shaken up."

　

"Any chance Doland was a romantic interest for victim?" Hayes asks.

　

"Doland claims to be heterosexual and has shown no signs of being interested in other guys," Frankie shrugs. "The prosecution seemed to lead the jury to think differently, though. It says in Bruno's witness statement that part of what separated him from his boyfriend was that Weith was constantly unfaithful."

　

"This case is ripe with he-said-he said," Hayes raises her eyebrows. "Might've taken it without my brother's request. Let's get to work people!"

　

　

Frankie and Maxine are assigned to go over the evidence and coroner's report, while Hayes and Tess go to meet Doland, and Sam is to go over the paperwork on the court case with Jackson.

　

　

"I thought he was going to be an observer?" Sam remarks to his boss after she gives out jobs.

　

"He is," Hayes nods with a toothy smile. "So he'll be 'observing' how you go over court notes to make sure that the lawyers weren't using their natural talent of manipulation. Call me if you come up with anything amazing."

　

With that, the two women walk out of the room, Frankie and Maxine already gone to get the evidence boxes from storage.

　

Sam looks over to the larger man and puts a friendly smile on his face.

　

"So..." Jackson pulls a file of the case closer to himself and pretends to look at its contents. "How is it working with my sister?"

　

"I used to hate her," Sam says honestly as he takes a seat at the table. The other man huffs a knowing laugh. "But...Then I got to get to know her and I think...I may actually like her now. Maybe even respect her."

　

"Respect?" Jackson repeats, surprised. "That might be the first time I've ever heard that word in context when refering to my sister."

　

"I wonder why that is," Sam smirks as he opens up another file. Jackson chuckles at the comment as he pulls out his phone.

　

\--- - ---

　

Conner was on his way back to his office when Hayes walked back into the conference room with her brother. Conner's interest is piqued when the older Morrison doesn't leave but instead takes a seat at the table like he was part of the team.

　

"There you are!" Naomi steps up to Conner and into his thoughts. "I've been waiting in your office and texting you for the past five minutes, where have you been?"

　

"Sorry," Conner flashes the woman a winning smile. "I had to step away for a minute. How are you feeling?"

　

"Like I drank alone," the woman smiles humorlessly. She pulls out her phone, "You have two meetings before lunch, then..."

　

As Naomi continues to parrot off what her boss is going to do, Conner's eyes trail over to the people in the room. Sam is watching Hayes intently, just like everyone else in her team. What makes Conner's blood boil, though, is when he looks to Jackson who is staring intently at Sam.

　

"Conner?"

　

The man turns back to his assistant.

　

"Sorry," he apologizes again as he forces his legs to bring him back to his office. "Who was my first meeting with again?"

　

\--- - ---

　

As night falls on their first day, Hayes goes home with her brother.

　

While they settle on what take-out place to order from, Jackson loosens his tie and clears his throat nervously.

　

"Finally," Hayes rolls her eyes. "Now are you willing to tell me why you're really pocking your politically wise nose into my work?"

　

"As you know..." her brother starts with a re-straightening tug of his jacket. "I recently came to the decision to...'get out there' again, after my last relationship."

　

"I remember telling you that you needed to get over that last jerk and move on, yeah," Hayes nods her head, impatiently waiting for her brother to get to the point.

　

"Well, when I was at your office last time, not this very last time but the time before that-"

　

"Stop rambling and get to the point, Jackson," his sister interrupts with a sigh at the end.

　

"Is Sam single?"

　

Hayes blinks large eyes at her brother as the question hangs in the air.

　

"Excuse me?"

　

"Is he even interested in men? Is he gay? Bi? Straight?" Jackson starts speaking faster as his sister tries to collect herself. "You know how bad I am at telling who people are interested in. You were always a magician with that. You've literally walked into a room and pegged everyone's preferences by just looking at them."

　

"It's a gift," Hayes shrugs as her brother stops talking. "And a curse. One in which I wish I could hand over in order to avoid awkward conversations with my older brother. You like Sam?"

　

"What's not to like?" her brother frowns. "He's cute, smart, is passionate about his work-"

　

"All the traits that you possess," Hayes finishes with a smile. "Wow, okay..."

　

The younger Morrison child scoots closer to the older one.

　

"Is this a legitimate crush? Or a rebound?" she whispers, even though they were the only two in the room.

　

"Hayes, honestly," Jackson briefly lifts his eyes to the sky. "We're not teenagers. We do not have 'crushes'."

　

"Then what would you call it?"

　

"An attraction."

　

"If I have to give part of my team 'the shovel talk' it will make working together even harder for him then it already is," Hayes points out.

　

"So..." Jackson hesitate. "You think he would be interested?"

　

Hayes lets out a frustrated groan as she looks away from her brother to think.

　

"Relationship statuses haven't really come up during work hours," the woman muses aloud. "Sam's a little closed off towards me because I took his job, but I feel like he could swing both ways."

　

"You think? Or you know?"

　

Hayes looks to her brother with an annoyed glare.

　

"Just ask him out. If he turns you down flat, I'll rail on him good and proper."

　

Jackson chuckles as he pulls his sister into a hug.

　

"Thanks, Hayes."

　

"After this, you better take the 'responsible sibling' thing back," Hayes grimaces. "I don't like it."

　

Her brother hugs her tighter in reply.

　

\--- - ---

　

When both Morrison siblings return to the office, Conner calls Hayes into his office.

　

"Could you give us a minute, please?" Conner asks Naomi. The woman nods in understanding, then leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

　

"What kind of manipulation do you need my help with today?" Hayes smiles with fake cheerfulness at the man behind the desk.

　

"Why is your brother working cases with you?" Conner ignores the woman's anger in order to get to the root of what kept him up all night. It took two cups of coffee just to make it out of his house this morning.

　

"Jackson?" the woman motions behind her shoulder. "Oh, he's observing a case that has possible political ramifications, depending on how things turn out."

　

"You're doing favors?" Conner is shocked. "For your mother?"

　

"I said it depended on how things worked out," Hayes corrects him.

　

"Part of the CIU name is 'I' for 'Integrity'," Conner points out angrily. "You can't use your new job to get back in your mother's good graces, or even your brother's, by doing hand selected cases from them. And you especially cannot let a party with any sort of political connection be involved. Especially not so close to elections."

　

"First off," Hayes lifts a finger. "You don't get to tell me what I can and cannot do. Second," she speaks up when Conner opens his mouth to protest. "I've also invited Thomas Riptide to observe so that there are no assumptions that our 'integrity' has been compromised."

　

With that said, Hayes walks out of the room, not even allowing Conner a chance to voice a come back.

　

Not that he had one. Conner fumes silently as he watches the woman walk into the conference room with her team and brother.

　

Naomi follows her boss's eyes and frowns.

　

"Something the matter?" she asks.

　

"No," Conner looks away to glare at his desk. He reels his anger in quickly to look up at his assistant. "What are we doing today?"

　

\--- - ---

　

Thomas Riptide is suspicious of Hayes' intentions, but arrives at the building in time for the group to be told that there was evidence of another man in the apartment the night of the murder.

　

"Looks like someone is actually starting to do their job," Riptide remarks hotly. "I can't believe it took ten years for you people to-"

　

"I'm sorry," Hayes interrupts him. "Just because there's evidence of another man, doesn't mean he was responsible for the murder either."

　

"Even if he isn't the murderer, he might have seen what went on that night."

　

"I agree," Hayes nods. "So why don't you stop insulting people who aren't even here and shut up so we can figure it out?"

　

The reporter is taken aback by the woman's words. Hayes doesn't give the man time to collect himself. She gives out the orders for the day and walks out, Maxine partnered with her this time. Frankie hides a smirk as he leaves with Tess while Sam looks between Jackson and the now-recovered Riptide.

　

"Either of you interested in a coffee run?" Sam asks in a friendly manner. "I didn't have time this morning and it'll give us a chance to talk over what we've discovered already."

　

"I don't drink coffee," Riptide comments, looking over to the younger man.

　

"I know a bistro that brews teas as well as coffees," Jackson says, moving closer to Sam. "I could drive us in my car?"

　

"I'm here to work a case," the reporter snaps. "Not go out for drinks for someone who affiliates themselves with a political party trying to keep an innocent man behind bars."

　

"You clearly don't know what the CIU does," Sam steps in angrily. "For a reporter, you're a terrible listener. As my boss inelegantly stated, we're going to figure out what happened to Norville Weith and whether your cousin was responsible or even connected to it."

　

"He isn't," Riptide growls.

　

"Then we'll figure that out," Sam counters evenly. "Now, if you don't want to get some caffeine flowing in your veins while I bring you in on what we have, then fine. We can sit around here and talk instead."

　

Riptide looks away, hands on his hips as he thinks things over.

　

"I guess a short stop won't hurt anything..."

　

\--- - ---

　

Conner is on his way out for lunch when he sees Sam, Jackson, and Riptide returning, talking amicably amongst themselves like they were friends.

　

Jackson is leaning close to Sam. It makes the hairs on the back of Conner's neck prickle uncomfortably.

　

"Sam?" Conner's mouth says without his permission.

　

The younger man turns to look at his ex with an open expression of curiosity. Riptide and Jackson also turn to look at the man as he swallows his nerves down.

　

"What is it, Wallace?" Sam asks. Conner inwardly cringes at the last name usage.

　

"Never mind," he says, shaking his head before turning towards the elevator the three men just exited. "Good luck with your case."

　

"Okay, thanks," Sam smirks, then resumes his walk to the conference room; the other two men in his company following him.

　

　

Conner pushes the 'lobby' button with all his strength then leans against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest as he glares at the glowing button, willing it to work faster.

　

As hand stops the doors from closing completely and Conner lets out a quiet curse as he lifts his eyes to see who was stopping him from leaving faster.

　

Sam slides through the doors and pushes the 'close doors' button before stepping over to the opposite side of the elevator.

　

"Forgot something in my car," Sam remarks, not looking at the other man.

　

"Ah," Conner nods, trying to keep his eyes downcast. His tries fail as his eyes keep darting up to look at his ex lover.

　

"How are you doing?" Conner's mouth does that 'talking without his permission' thing agin.

　

Sam shrugs. "Fine. I suppose. The case is keeping me busy."

　

"Yeah, I noticed another Morrison playing audience to your case," Conner frowns. "Hayes pick you as babysitter for any particular reason?"

　

"Do you mean, did she technically bench me because I was bewailing the loss of our secret relationship?" Sam quips darkly. Conner can only stare at the other man, shocked at the biting tone, knowing he was solely responsible for putting it there. "No, is the answer. I've been handling our break-up easily, thanks for asking."

　

"Sam, I wasn't trying to imply-"

　

"I mean, we weren't really together when you think about it," Sam talks over the other man. "Since we were the only ones who knew about...Well, 'us'...I just don't consider that a real relationship. It was more of a secret fantasy. One that I allowed myself to fall for, for far too long."

　

The elevator dings it's arrival and Conner silently curses as Sam darts out of the elevator as if on fire.

　

　

'Why can't I get you to understand?' Conner thinks as he leaves at a slower pace. He starts for the exit, then changes his mind and heads for the stair access. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. He figures he can work through his lunch break and leave early instead...

　

\--- - ---

　

The CIU discover that their mystery man from the case's name was Tito Alverez and that he was deported a year after Doland was convicted. The man who turned him in was Eddie Bruno.

　

　

Hayes actually leaves the country to track Alverez down to get his DNA for testing comparisons and, hopefully, a confession.

　

Frankie goes with her and they track the man down within ten hours of landing.

　

Hayes helps Frankie get Alverez extremely drunk at a bar and the man spills everything about his ex-boyfriend who used him to kill some guy, then had him dragged out of the country.

　

They have Alverez extradited, bringing him back to the states with Hayes and Frankie.

　

　

The case clears up quickly after that. The rest of the CIU team dig up more and more evidence, proving Bruno got his foreign boyfriend to kill his ex, then he got the man deported so that he couldn't say anything.

　

Bruno buckles under the pressure of the interrogation and the evidence against him.

　

　

"He didn't want to be with ME," Bruno spits, tears welling in his eyes. "But no sooner had we ended things, he goes to Ryan? RYAN?!"

　

"What makes you so certain they were together?" Sam asks from across the table. Maxine is sitting next to him in the interrogation room, Tess, Jackson, and Riptide in the observation room.

　

"I saw them at that coffee shop!" the man spits. "They were holding hands! Ryan was staring into Norv's eyes. I know love when I see it. They must have been hiding their relationship. Who does that? Why couldn't Norv have been honest with me?"

　

"So you killed him?" Maxine questions, incredulously. "How is him being dead better than him moving on from you? How can you be that selfish?"

　

"I loved Norville!" Bruno shouts, tears spilling over. "I gave him my heart and he tore it out and trampled it by loving someone else behind my back!"

　

Sam gets up suddenly, his chair screeching against the floor and bringing all the attention to himself.

　

"If you really loved him," the brunette says lowly. "Then you never would have interfered in his happiness."

　

Sam looks up at the man staring at him with tear stained cheeks.

　

"You never really loved Norville if you were capable of killing him."

　

Bruno breaks down, hands covering his face as his body shakes in violent sobs.

　

Sam leaves the room, unaware of how many people were watching him go.

　

\--- - ---

　

"In an astounding feat of hard work and determination, the CIU proved something this reporter always knew to be true," Riptide is saying through the television where he was reporting. "My cousin, Ryan Doland, has been cleared of all charges brought against him. The real murderer and orchestrator of my cousin's conviction, Eddie Bruno, has been charged and is awaiting trail to serve out the prison sentence he assumed he could force on Ryan Doland."

　

Riptide pauses, his expression softening as a small smile forms on his face.

　

"I want to personally, publically, thank the entire CIU team for everything they did. It was an honor to meet them and I'm glad to have such a remarkable group of people working to fight for justice."

　

　

Hayes rolls her eyes as she turns the TV off. The team was just about to leave, the clean up finished and job well done, but they caught the news bulletin and waited to see what the reporter had to say.

　

"What do you have against him complimenting us?" Tess asks as her boss as she tosses the remote onto the conference table.

　

"Call me petty, but as a general rule I don't like reporters, politicians, or anyone with too much money," Hayes says flippantly.

　

"How is Bruno's arrest affecting your mother's campaign?" Maxine asks.

　

Hayes looks over to her brother who was in the other room, on the phone.

　

"The Morrison matriarch stands for 'truth, justice' and is mortified that she would allow herself to be blinded by a good friend," Hayes shakes her head. "Some how she's turning what might be ruin for anyone else to boost her numbers instead. It's amazing."

　

"Would you have felt guilty if this case made your mother lose the election?" Sam asks. His boss offers him a withering glare as an answer.

　

　

The team disperses and Sam is grabbing his bag to leave when Jackson steps back into the room.

　

"You done for the day?" Jackson asks nonchalantly.

　

"Yeah," the other man nods, slinging the strap over his neck and checking his pockets for his keys. He loops the ring around his finger then looks up at the man still standing in the room with him. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

　

"Actually, yes," Jackson moves his cell phone from one hand to the other nervously, then just drops the device into his jacket pocket. "I was thinking about heading out to eat and was wondering if you'd like to join me?"

　

"Me?" Sam says with surprise. "Why me? Wouldn't you rather go with your sister?"

　

"I can eat with my sister any time," the other man shrugs. "But it's a rare occation that I can take a new friend out to eat somewhere nice."

　

"So, we're friends now?" Sam smiles. "We work one case together and you consider me a friend?"

　

"I'm a lot more trusting than my sister," Jackson returns the smile. "I'm also more open to friendships with people than she is and I'd really like to go to an Italian restaurant with you, if you're up to it."

　

"Who's buying?"

　

"You're my guest, so I will."

　

"In that case," Sam spins the key ring on his finger then catches it. "I'm your man. Lead the way, Jackson."

　

Jackson's smile grows as he and Sam walk to the elevator to leave.

　

\--- - ---

　

Conner rubs his forehead with both of his hands. He couldn't FOCUS! Naomi kept shooting him worried glances and he had to force himself to ignore them.

　

He hears footsteps and looks up to see Jackson and Sam walking towards the elevator...They're smiling.

　

When the two men enter the elevator, Conner slams a hand on his desk. It startles Naomi, making her almost drop her phone that she was typing on.

　

"What is the matter with you?" Naomi asks, annoyed. She closes the door to the man's office before rounding his desk. "You have been off all day. I've never seen you like this. Are you sick?"

　

'Lovesick, maybe.' Conner's mind supplies but he refuses to let the thought grow any more. He shakes his head as he glares at the surface of his desk.

　

"Perhaps it's stress," Naomi remarks, moving to sit on her boss's lap. "I know a very good stress reliever."

　

Conner lifts his eyes to stare into the eyes of the woman on his lap. There's lust in her eyes, he can tell. Her words were an open invitation. All he had to do was lean towards her and kiss her.

　

Conner's heart clenches tightly as he reaches up for Naomi to pull her down for a kiss. Naomi mirrors him with her own hand, kissing back with vigor.

　

_"You don't care about me the same way I care about you. I'm nothing more than....Than a body to you, another person you can manipulate and use."_

 

Conner pulls back from the kiss, abruptly pushing Naomi off his lap to get out of his chair and walk away from her. He puts a hand on over his mouth and tries to hold back the nausea rolling through his entire system.

　

"What's the matter?" Naomi asks breathlessly, holding onto the desk to keep from falling. Her boss shakes his head. Angry now, she raises her voice, "Conner! What is going on?"

　

"I can't," Conner shakes his head again, desperately wanting to run from the room but unable to move at the same time. A runs a hand through his perfect hair, grimacing at the dried gel. Scowling, he pulls out his handkerchief to wipe his hand as clean as he can.

　

Naomi steps over to him, anger flaring hot like her cheeks, "What do you mean you 'can't'? Have you been using me to get at Hayes? Do you honestly have no feelings for me at all?"

　

_"And don't think for a SECOND that I don't know you kissed Naomi in front of her just to tick her off!"_

 

Conner closes his eyes as he forces his anger out with a breath out his nose.

　

"You're disgusting," Naomi says, sounding hurt. She turns and walks out of the room, leaving the office door wide open as she goes.

　

　

After taking a few minutes to collect himself, Conner pulls out his cell and uses the password to get into the secret files. He pulls up his favorite picture of Sam. He had taken the picture only a few weeks ago. Sam was about to leave but had turned back to comment on something. The sun was coming in solid rays through the window, making the brunette look like an angel. Conner told his lover to freeze and captured a picture of Sam laughing at him for being ridiculous.

　

Sam's smile was more beautiful than the sun rays in the background.

　

Conner clenches the device in his hands tightly as his mind uselessly reminds him why he was no longer with the man he loved.

　

_"Love? Really?"_

 

With a curse, Conner puts his phone away before he foolishly throws it to the ground.

　

He mad a mistake.

　

He can't move on without Sam. He needed Sam.

　

Conner grabs up his things and heads for his door.

　

He needed to get Sam back.

　

No matter what.

 

\--- - --- -- --- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> "Write over the weekend" is a lot easier to do when your sibling doesn't "borrow" your laptop....  
> I'm not....Not 100% "happy" with this....It's very Conner-Central in the 'feelings' and emotions department. I suppose I DO want him to suffer but...I dunno...
> 
> \--- - ---  
> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
